JUST LOOK AT HER NOW, REVISED
by InaTiKoti
Summary: She was an outcast to everybody and her sister, but all that changes once she leaves, and comes back three years later. Origanally made by XxmidnightmedicninhinataxX
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: She was an outcast to everybody and her sister, but all that changes once she leaves, and comes back three years later._**

**_First of all I would like to thank XxmidnightmedicninhinataxX for allowing me to continue on with her story.:) Thank you bunches! _**

**_Disclamer: Sadly, no I do NOT own Naruto nor this plot _**

**_Okay, now to start with the story..._**

Looking at herself in the restroom mirror Hinata sighed. Even though she tried to imagine herself grand and beautiful with her clothes, she just couldn't. The bulky tan sweatshirt along with the baggy jeans made her appear as if she were fat.

'_Why am I so ugly?' _She questioned herself. Shaking her head sadly Hinata started to walk out the restroom door, but then stopped once she remembered she had forgotten to put on her glasses. Quickly she rushed back to get her glasses, but was stopped once a firm hand grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going _little sister_?" Sakura snarled. Nevously Hinata peered into Sakura's stone cold emerald green eyes. Even though most people considered them gorgeous, she had actually thought that once too, but now she thought they looked a throwup green.

"T-T-To my l-lo...,"

"Sakura-chan, baby, are you ready?" Hinata blushed at hearing the voice. It was Naruto, her sister's boyfriend, on who she secretly had a crush on.

"I'll get you later..._sis," _she hissed the last part. Turning away Sakura applied some of her red lipstick, and walked out pf the restroom. Hinata glared at the spot in which Sakura had stood. How she hated her, even if she was her sister. Hell Sakura didn't even deserve the title _sister_, instead she should've been given the title '_whore, slut,bitch,anorexic, _and other things.

Dismissing the thoughts out of her mind Hinata retrieved her glasses, and walked out the restroom door.

o0o

Grabbing the last pair of books from her locker Hinata didn't notice her sister approaching.

"Hinata, it's nice to see you again," Sakura gave out a small smile, full of evil. Hinata gulped at seeing this, and then she remembered she had her diary in her hands. _'Jeez! Why didn't I keep it in my locker?!' _Hinata mentally hit herself in the head_._

Sakura looked down at the pile of books Hinata had, and took notice of this. She smiled once more, and Hinata gulped once more.

Hastily Sakura's long tanned arm reached towards the diary. Hinata helplessly watched, considering the load of books she was carrying prevented her from doing anything.

When Sakura finally had a hold of her diary, which hadn't taken but a mere 3 seconds, she started to read it outloud.

'_December 12,2008 _

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Naruto. I love how he laughs, how he smiles, how he talks...I love everything about him. I just wish him and my evil witch of a sister wasn't dating. Still though, I still wouldn't have a chance with him, considering how ugly I am. Besides, Sakura doesn't deserve him. _

_Well...I'll leave you since Jiraya is starting to give me creepy looks, that pervert.'_

Sakura glared at Hinata, but then started to smile.

"So, I don't deserve him huh?" Sakura hissed. Hinata turned head away, and looked down at the ground, obviously embarrased at what she had just read.

"Well, lets see what our _audience _has to say about that." Eyes wide Hinata looked up, and sure enough they had attracted an audience.

"G-Gomensai Sakura, p-please d-don't!" Hinata pleaded Sakura.

"Please d-don't!" She repeated, but it didn't matter how much she pleaded Sakura was still going to read the diary page.

'

'_December 12,2008 _

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Naruto. I love how he laughs, how he smiles, how he talks...I love everything about him. I just wish him and my evil witch of a sister weren't dating. Still though, I still wouldn't have a chance with him, considering how ugly I am. Besides, Sakura doesn't deserve him. _

Everyone burst out laughing, while Hinata started to runaway in despair. All the while Sakura laughed at Hinata's retreating form.

o0o

She didn't care, she didn't care at all. Now, right here, all her problems were solved. As long as her mother was with her all her problems dissolved. Still though, she couldn't help but cry out once more.

"_Shush...Shush.._Hinata you'll be okay_."_ Hiromi, Hinata's mother, patted Hinata's head tenderly. Hiromi hated seeing her daughter like this. Every day she would comeback crying or depressed, but never happy, Sakura had made sure of that.

But now, there wouldn't be anymore of this, she was going to do something about this.

"I-It's n-n-not g-going t-to be o-okay, m-mom."

"Yes it will Hinata, you trust me. I'll take care of all of this." Hinata looked up at her mother. Eyes full of suprise and curosity.

"B-But h-h-how?" Brushing away her tears, Hinata continued to look at her mother.

Hiromi smiled, and took out one paper. Hinata looked at the paper in puzzlement. What was up with the papers?

Catching Hinata's puzzled face Hiromi pointed at the paper. Eyebrows raised Hinata continued to look at her mother in puzzlement, but once she read the paper she let out a gasp.

"Y-You can't be s-s-serious, c-can you, mom?" Smiling once more Hiromi handed the paper to Hinata.

"Sure I can, you deserve this, besides I have everything planned out. You'll be staying with some old friends."

"But w-what about N-Neji and f-father?"

"Don't worry about them, like I said I have everything planned out."

Giving her a huge smile, Hinata reached out to give her a hug. Hiromi gladly gave one back.

"I love you, mom." Hiromi gave her a warming smile.

"And I love you my Hina." Both of them stayed in that, until they heard knocking at the door.

o0o

Sakura gazed over at Naruto. He wasn't paying attention to her. Lately, he'd been acting wierd, well not lately, but since the whole _Hinata's diary incident_.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Naruto shot out of his thoughts, and turned to look at Sakura in slight annoyance.

"What's wrong Sakura-kun." He grabbed her in a hug, ignoring the roll of the eyes he got from her.

"Well, besides the fact you haven't been listening to me! You haven't told me what's wrong with you!" Sakura gave out a childish pout.

Naruto released her out of the hug, and turned away.

"It's nothing." Sakura couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking, since the moons light wasn't shining on him, but she knew something was wrong, and she was going to find out what.

o0o

Naruto hated lying to Sakura, but this was necessary. He had heard what Hinata had to say about him. Sure, he'd listened in on what Sakura had read out loud from her diary, but what disturbed him was that it made him _happy_ hearing that. It really confused him, what were the mixed emotions he held for Hinata? Even though he didn't know this, he knew he didn't want Sakura to find out what he was thinking, especially since it was about her..._sister_.

**_Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked:D _**

**_And one more thanks to __XxmidnightmedicninhinataxX_** _**for allowing me to write this.** _

_**Before I forget...**_

**_Everyone who wants this story to continue PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**_Thank you:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_PREVIOUSLY IN JUST LOOK AT HER NOW..._**

_Naruto hated lying to Sakura, but this was necessary. He had heard what Hinata had to say about him. Sure, he'd listened in on what Sakura had read out loud from her diary, but what disturbed him was that it made him happy hearing that. It really confused him, what were the mixed emotions he held for Hinata? Even though he didn't know this, he knew he didn't want Sakura to find out what he was thinking, especially since it was about her...sister._

_**!!**_

For the past five hours Hinata had been anxiously waiting for the airplane, and for the past five hours it hadn't come. To say the least, she was the most unfortunate person right now, especially after the fight with half of her family. Tears streamed down her eyes just thinking about it. All she had wanted to do was say goodbye, and leave peacefully, but that's not what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_The knock at the door, was slowly followed with a the opening of the door, which was opened by both her father, and all her siblings._

_"Neji-nisan! Hanabi!" She ran over to embrace the two, with red rimmed eyes, afterall she has been crying. Sakura just stood aside, and glowered at her younger sister. From what she knew she was just a waste of time, but it was fun to mess with her. She retraced the past events of today, and small smile curved her pink lipglossed lips. _

_"Hinata-chan?" Both Hanabi and Neji asked with concerned faces, yet Neji tried to hide it with his usual stotic face, although that didn't help much. Afterall, nothing upset Neji more then seeing his sisters cry or suffer, and Hinata looked as if she were going through both._

_"Ano, I'm okay, It's just..."_

_"She's leaving," Hinata's mother finished Hinata's sentence, in which Hinata gave her a small smile in gratitude. All of this was quickly filled with loud shouts of _

_"WHAT?!" _

_"She's moving," Hinata's mother repeated with the same face, showing no emotion whatsoever._

_"She's NOt moving!" Both Sakura and Hiashi burst out at the exact same moment. Hinata's eyes widened, and she cowered in fear once she met her father's cold angered eyes. Never, never in her life had she seen her father like this, and it was indeed very scary._

_"Is this true Hinata?" He hissed. Sucking in her breath, Hinata weakly nodded, and looked down at the ground. _

_"No she isn't," Sakura scoffed. Hinata kept her head down, she could just feel Hinata's throwup colored piercing eyes bore through her head._

_"Yes,"_

_"She" _

_"Is," Hiromi, Hanabi, and Neji barked back at Sakura. They all knew the reason why Sakura was saying what she was, it was for her selfish reasons to torture Hinata, and it had to stop. Mouth gaped open, Sakura stared at them in shock. _

_"Sakura's right, she isn't going anywher," Hiashi's cold firm, grave voice caused Hinata's head to shoot up, and once it was up the only thing she could do was stare at him in disbelif. Was her father serious? If Sakura always went on vacations, then why couldn't she? Never in her life had she been on a vacation, and now that it was finally arriving, she couldn't go? _

_Fighting wasn't her thing, so the only thing she could do was stare at her father with wide saddened Hyuga eyes. Although, Hiromi narrowed her eyes at Hiashi, along with Hanabi and Neji._

_"She's going Hiashi," Hinata's mother voice matched her fathers, and it was scary once their eyes shot up with the same determination. _

_"No...she isn't," _

_"She is," Hiromi's boomed._

_"She isn't," Sakura hissed._

_"She is," Hanabi spat._

_"She isn't," Hiashi stated._

_"She is," Neji growled._

_"She isn.."_

_"STOP!!" Hinata's loud outburst was enough to quiet down all the family, and turn to look at her in suprise, and then in shock. Hinata had never been one to yell, even if someone did end up hurting her really bad. Like her mother had said, Hinata was a girl who was gentle and kind, and could never yell or say anything harsh to anyone, even if she wanted to. So to them, when they heard Hinata's voice, it didn't sound like her at all. Plus, it upset most of the family once they saw the tears she was shedding, and the uncontrobal way her body was shaking._

_"Stop..please..." she whispered, before she feel to her knees on the floor, and clutched them tightly together. She didn't want to see or hear any of this. A long time ago this event had taken place, but it had been more violent then anything she'd seen, and Hinata didn't want it to be like that again. She didn't want to see her mother, Neji, Hanabi...and yes, even Sakura bear blood on theri face ever again._

_Hinata's mother looked at her with a pained expression, and bent down near her, and tenderly started patting her head. _

_"It's okay Hina, It's okay..." She repeated this over and over until Hinata's sobs subsided into trickles of tears down her cheeks. Throughout the whole ordeal Hiashi looked away, it seemed as if he had just been given a slap in the face, and that's exactly how he felt. He knew why Hinata was crying, and it hurt him that he had to the reason because of it. Yet, Sakura just looked at Hinata in disgust, thinking Hinata was just trying to get some pity. Hanabi and Neji, on the other hand walked over to her and tried to sooth her battered heart._

_Sakura continued to watch all of this, until she couldn't take it any longer. The one thing she couldn't stand was her sister, and especially when SHE was the center of attention. SHE was the one that ALWAYS had to be the center of attention, no matter what._

_"OH! PLEASE! Can't you see she's faking the tears?! Hwo come you don't offer ME vacations? Afterall, I need them NOT her!" Putting on an angry expression she looked at her parents, who simply ignored the cry of attention. Right now the only one that needed attention was Hinata._

_END FLASHBACK_

It was true, her life was _unfortunate _and _the worst._ Yet, throughout her whole life she'd survived her own life, and she had to continue doing so, but the only way she could do that was if she left the past behind, and moved onto the future. That was the only thought that kept Hinata going, that was the only way she could live her life...away from the past...from her sister,Sakura.

"ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING PLANE 14, PLEASE STEP ON TO THE PLANE, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FLIGHT!"

Quickly, Hinata shook the thoughts out of her head, and grabbed her luggage, and started towards her destination...her new life in New York City.

**_Not much to say cept..._**

**_sorry for taking so long to update for those who have been waiting, and..._**

**_yeah, i know, this whole chapter was practically about the flashback, but hopefully it was good._**

**_No worries thóugh, next chapter will be longer, and won't be mostly about a flashback! :D _**

**_Hope you liked!_**

**_Review if you want more..._**


End file.
